


Spicy Nuggets

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, NSFW, THIS IS SPICY STUFF, im so sorry, im sorry, special cameo at the end because I have no chill, the nkmk is kinda slightly but its an important scene that needed to be included, theres sex, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli's gay and in love, Nozomi's gay and in love, Maki's the real mvp and we're all wondering how it got this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title is Tender nuggets because my friend told me the sexy bits seemed more tender than spicy bUT THATS OKAY!
> 
> Formal apology to Nanjo Yoshino- I'm so sorry that THREE Hot nuggets stories came from your tweet about Hot Nuggets. I hope you never see these or if you do that you never see this one in particular.
> 
> This is all sins. All of it. I'm so sorry. I can't believe it got this long. I can't believe I kept getting ideas. I can't believe I forgot an important aspect about the spicy parts until the last minute.
> 
> IF YOU'RE STILL WITH HOT NUGGETS I'M VERY IMPRESSED THANK YOU FOR READING MY AWFUL CONTRIBUTIONS TO THIS FANDOM AND PLEASE, READ SOMETHING BETTER. 
> 
> Also this is as spicy as I could write it. I hope its spiciness meets your needs and if not I do apologize. This is my first time writing.. explicit? would it even be considered explicit? I'll let you all decide but to be safe I've rated it that way. 
> 
> Enjoy the VERY LAST HOT NUGGETS EVER!

“Come on Nozomi~ The choice isn’t that hard. Spirited Away, or Kiki’s Delivery service?” Eli holds up both dvd’s with a grin, watching as her girlfriend struggles to choose a film to watch.

Girlfriend. What a great word. Especially when it refers to the amazing twin tailed girl that sits on her couch.

Nozomi’s arms are crossed as she stares at both movie cases with a serious gaze.

“They’re both my favourite!” Nozomi admits, unable to decide “You pick one, I’m happy with either.”

“You say that now but watch, I’m gunna put Kiki in the DVD player and then you’ll be saying-”

“Just throw in Spirited Away then.” Nozomi laughs, cutting Eli off. “If you already know which one I’ll end up choosing, why put us through this tough decision?”

Nozomi teases Eli and the blonde grins, putting Kiki down on the table and opening up the case to Spirited Away. 

“Because it’s fun to tease you every now and then.” Eli winks at Nozomi as she pops the disc into the dvd player before walking back over to the couch and sitting down next to her.

Eli snuggles against her companion with glee and the violet haired girl laughs, grabbing the blanket that rests beside them and draping it over them. Since today is Nozomi’s day off, the both of them decide to have a stay at home date night. The two of them were finished with their school work and kicking off their summer break together with the most romantic stay at home date possible.

Naturally that means a lot of cuddles, binge watching movies and whatever snacks they were able to afford (and some candles, just because.) The snacks are long gone now and the candles blown out ages ago, but the two of them don’t mind. It’s getting late, they’ll probably end up falling asleep right there on the couch and not even see half of the final movie for the night. Eli isn’t sure if she cares much, but she really does love the flight scenes in this movie (It just means the two of them will have to watch it again soon.)

Maki emerges from the hallway, dressed to go out and looking at the two of them through tired eyes. Unlike the both of them, she has two more exams in the next few days. Between school and her responsibilities, Maki has very little time to visit with her friends and a certain black haired girl who had been called into work for half the night. Nozomi and Eli look over to her curiously as she stands in the entrance of the living room, her purse in hand and a neutral expression on her face.

“Listen, I’m hungry.” Maki says. “I can’t cook worth shit and we don’t have much, so I’m going to grab food. Want anything?”

Nozomi and Eli both turn to the clock and Eli frowns.

“Maki its like one in the morning. The only thing open is McDonalds.” Eli looks over to her roommate who shrugs at her.

“So? What’s your point?” 

Eli opens her mouth to speak but realizes she doesn’t really have one. She closes it and nudges Nozomi when she laughs at her silly expression. Maki isn’t patient and she makes that known.

“Last call. If you want anything you should tell me now before I leave.”

Nozomi lifts the blanket off of her, reaching down into her bag and grabbing her wallet.

“Actually, there is something I’d  _ love _ .” Nozomi says, standing up and moving away from a now lonely looking Eli half underneath their blanket.

Maki lifts her hand up, holding her own wallet to Nozomi and shaking it.

“Don’t worry about paying, I’ll cover you.” She offers and Nozomi flashes her a grin.

“You sure you want to offer that?” Nozomi asks. Maki narrows her eyes at the violet haired girl suspiciously and Eli watches as Nozomi steps over to the red haired girl.

“What exactly did you want?” Maki asks cautiously. 

“Well,” Nozomi leans in, whispering exactly what she’d like into Maki’s ear. 

What the heck is Nozomi’s idea? What’s so secretive about her order that she has to whisper it directly into the younger girl’s ear for Eli to not hear? The blonde purses her lips, watching as Maki’s eyes widen and she gives Nozomi a bewildered look. Nozomi simply beams towards the other girl and Maki decides it’s better not to question Eli’s somewhat mysterious girlfriend’s tastes.

“Okay… well, anything else?” She asks. Nozomi shakes her head.

“That’s all~” She replies in a sing song voice. “Thanks Maki-chan, you’re the best~”

Eli watches Maki make her way to the door with a pout as the violet haired girl turns back and walks over to her. She makes herself comfortable in the spot she left earlier and the two of them listen to the door open, Maki exciting the apartment and locking the door behind her with a ‘click!’ 

“Now then,” Nozomi says, pressing play on the dvd remote and turning to Eli. “We can do one of two things while we wait.” 

She doesn’t bother bringing the blanket back around her as she looks at Eli, holding up one of her fingers.

“We can watch the movie and snuggle until Maki gets back,” She proposes first. Eli’s pretty keen on the idea and ready to agree to it before Nozomi lifts a second finger and introduces the second idea.

“Or we could let the movie play and make out until we hear the door open.”

Eli has a quick change of heart and Nozomi laughs when she finds the blonde pulling her closer, her arms finding their way around her as Eli’s face is only inches from hers. She makes the first move, planting her lips to Eli’s for a short kiss that quickly becomes one of a different kind. 

* * *

“Maki?! What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be studying?” Nico frowns seeing her girlfriend standing in front of the till.

“I’m starving and we haven’t gone shopping so I’m here.” Maki says, a hint of pink dusting her cheeks. “P-plus I kind of wanted to.. Uh..” 

Nico smirks a little bit, leaning forward and watching the nervous red haired girl avert her gaze.

“Kind of wanted to what~?” Nico prompts. 

Maki stiffens and shakes her head, composing herself.

“K-Kind of wanted you to make me my coffee! You’re the only one here who gets it right.”

Nico resists the urge to roll her eyes. Of course Maki won’t say the real reason she came. But Nico decides that’s alright as she plugs in the order for her coffee. She looks at the girl in front of her, putting more weight onto her right leg and tilting her head a bit to Maki.

“Got it. Extra large double double. Anything else?” 

“You know my favourite.” Maki says, blushing a bit and twirling some of her hair. “I’d like that too.”

Nico grins, feeling a sense of pride knowing exactly what Maki’s regular order is off by heart. Part of her says it’s because she works here and sees her all the time but the other part of her knows that her and Maki spend enough time talking back and forth and going out to eat, and she’s seen the girl order pretty much the same thing at any other fast food establishment too. She presses various buttons on the till before looking to Maki again, ready to say her total.

“One more thing.” Maki interrupts. 

Nico frowns. More? She notices there’s a nervous glint in Maki’s eyes and Nico watches her sigh and pull her purse onto the counter.

“Nozomi wanted me to pick something up for her and Eli since I offered to buy them stuff and they’re at our place, but there’s no way I can say what she wants out loud. Especially to you.”

Nico isn’t sure if she should feel offended that Maki can’t say it to her of all people, or nervous about whatever Nozomi has asked Maki to purchase. Nozomi can be quite eccentric with her ideas. She watches Maki pull out a small paper and a pen and move to quickly scribble down words on the back of an old receipt before she hands it over to Nico. The black haired girl takes it and reads it. She blinks and reads it again before looking at Maki in disgust.

“What the fuck?!” 

“Don’t ask me, I have no idea. She just told me to ask you for this.” 

“What the hell is her problem, does she want to go into cardiac arrest or something!? There’s no way she could..” Nico scans Maki’s handwriting and sighs, plugging in the order onto her screen and calling back to her other coworkers.

“RIN! YOU’RE GUNNA WANT TO PUT DOWN SOME NUGGETS!” She shouts loudly. 

An excited ‘NYA!’ comes from the back and Nico turns back to Maki, a look of pity on her face.

“You do realize these nuggets probably aren’t going to get eaten.” Nico explains and Maki nods.

“I’m well aware of that.” She responds. “I’ll probably come back and continue my studying here.”

Nico has to bite back a laugh as Maki hands her a few bills to pay for the food. She counts out her change and hands it back to her and an idea hits her. She smiles a bit excitedly as she watches Maki pocket the change.

“I’m not working a full shift tonight.” Nico says with a grin. “I’m off in about an hour and a half.” 

Maki looks at Nico, expecting her to say more. Instead, Nico walks over to the coffee machine to begin making Maki’s beverage. The younger girl watches her and once Nico’s finished she walks back over, sliding the drink onto the countertop.

“You get my hint, right?” Nico asks bluntly and it’s only then that it registers in Maki’s mind. She blushes more and nods, trying to play it cool. 

“O-of course!” She sputters. 

Well, so much for playing it cool.

“I-I mean, that does sound more appealing than studying at home...” She twirls her hair, hoping Nico ignores her awkward reply.

“Just bring your books here and we can go right to my place~” Nico grins, doing just that. “Umi’s away for the weekend so it’ll be just us.”

Nico gives Maki a playful wink and as much as Maki loves the idea of doing something a little more than studying with Nico, she knows the moment they get to her place the both of them will crash and burn on her bed, too tired to give a damn about anything else. Well, it wasn’t an uncommon thing among the students. One of the things Eli began doing ever since the start of her relationship with Nozomi was waking up early on days when her classes started later and heading over to Nozomi’s place just to nap with her until then. Half of the time Nico and Maki spent together was spent with her reading and Nico sleeping against her (which Maki never really minded. Nico looks twice as adorable when she’s sleeping. Though she’d never admit that out loud to anyone.)

“Alright.” Maki decides. “I’ll study for the rest of the night here, but I’ll have to drop those off to the others first.”

Nico shudders thinking about the monstrosity that is Nozomi’s order and she shakes her head.

“Seriously. That’s some nasty stuff. Nozomi works here for crying out loud why does she even want these.” Nico rambles on about the awful order she unfortunately put through and Maki ponders it.

“I mean, really, there’s only one thing she could be thinking of with those nuggets and that just means they’ll be all over your apartment for days.” The raven haired girl points out. “That or she’d-”

Nico stops her train of thought and Maki raises an eyebrow curiously. She watches Nico curl her lips in and rest her hands on the counter, looking at it in disbelief as she gets lost in whatever it is she’s thinking about.  Maki wants to ask what she’s thinking but the next thing she knows the fryers go off and let everyone know the nuggets are ready. Nico jolts, looking back up to Maki with an expression that goes between disbelief and extremely amused.

“Hey... Maki-chan,” Nico says slowly, reaching underneath the counter and pulling out a container full of ranch dipping cups. “How much ranch do you think those two will need?”

Maki contemplates her answer before sighing and grabbing some of her change, throwing it onto the counter and mumbling.

“Fill a bag with them.”

* * *

The sound of the door unlocking brings Nozomi and Eli out of their lip locked bliss and Nozomi quickly pulls her lips from Eli’s,resisting the urge to laugh at the surprised look on Eli’s face. She grabs the blanket and pulls it over herself, leaning into Eli more and helping the blonde throw her attention back to the movie. They pay very little attention to the screen as the door opens and Maki calls out to them.

“I’m back!” 

The two of them look over to the doorway and Eli’s eyebrows shoot up when the red haired girl walks in with a large Mcdonalds bag. She glances to Nozomi who only stares at Maki with a sly grin. What was it she ordered?! Eli didn’t bother voicing her question as Maki puts the bag down on the coffee table. The blonde reaches over to it, peering inside and almost shouting at the contents.

“What is THAT?!” She asks, reaching inside and pulling a huge purple and white bucket out.

It’s sides read “50 chicken nuggets” and Eli just about loses herself. Fifty. A whole bucket of Fifty Chicken nuggets. Fifty  _ hot chicken nuggets _ . When did McDonalds start doing this?! How long has McDonalds done this!? Did people actually purchase buckets of chicken nuggets?! Is this what it’s like to get a party size pack of chicken nuggets?! Did McDonalds really think people would buy these for parties?! Eli has so many questions but her mouth waters as the warmth from the chicken McNuggies is absorbed into her arms. Eli doesn’t think as she hugs the bucket to her and looks at Nozomi for answers to all her unasked questions.

Nozomi’s laughing loudly from her reaction and Maki’s watching in amusement before she checks the time and heads out of the room. When Nozomi composes herself, she wipes a single tear from the side of her eye and grins. She leans forward and pulls Eli back onto the couch, forcing her to sit back down next to her as she explains.

“The olympics is this Summer.” She begins, reaching into Eli’s lap and opening the bucket up. “This is part of the promotional things we’re going to be doing. We aren’t officially selling it until a couple weeks from now, but we got the packaging for it last food delivery and our till already has a little button to punch in the fifty nuggets.”

Nozomi pulls out a single  _ hot chicken nugget _ in her hands, throwing it into her mouth and humming satisfied. Eli knows its exaggerating to say this is the hottest thing she’s ever seen in her life but it’s probably just from the rush that is the bucket of what is now forty nine chicken nuggets in her arms. She reaches in, pulling one out and grinning to herself. This is destined to be the best tasting chicken nugget she will ever eat. Well, it would be if she weren’t missing one vital ingredient.

“HEY MAKI!” Eli calls out, leaning over as if she can see down the hall from her spot on the couch. “DID YOU GET ANY RANCH!?” 

There’s a sound of footsteps and Maki reappears, her school bag over her shoulders and a smaller bag in her hands. She tosses it onto the table and it lands on its side, a handful of ranch dipping sauces sliding onto it and scattering. She grabs her keys again and glances over to them.

“I made sure to get a lot, since you’ll probably need it.” Maki replies. “Anyway, I’m heading back out. Don’t wait up for me.”

Eli grabs one of the sauces and looks over to her seriously.

“Where are you going now?” She asks in a stern tone. 

“Relax Elichi~” Nozomi says, grabbing another nugget and munching on it. “She’s probably gunna wait for Nicocchi to get off. She’s only got a half shift.”

“Oh.” Eli blinks and looks at Maki. “I guess we’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Most likely.” Maki looks at them and Eli swears she sees a small twitch in the corner of her lips before she continues to speak. “Have fun. See you.”

“See you~ Thanks again Maki-chan~” Nozomi waves towards the red haired girl as she turns away from the two of them.

Maki exits, leaving the two of them to their movie and their bucket of  _ hot chicken nuggets _ . Eli opens up a ranch and covers her nugget in the creamy dip, shoving it in her mouth and humming satisfied. She swallows the nugget eagerly and sighs.

“I honestly can’t think of anything better than eating chicken nuggets.” Eli says sincerely. Nozomi laughs and raises an eyebrow at Eli.

“Really? You can’t think of a single thing better than that?” She asks curiously.

“Okay well that’s an exaggeration.” Eli states plainly. “You’re way better than chicken nuggets will ever be. Then its chicken nuggets.”

Nozomi blushes faintly and laughs embarrassed, tossing half of the nugget in her hand at Eli and watching it land back in the bucket. Eli looks offended for a brief moment before grabbing the half of the nugget Nozomi threw at her and examining it. She looks back to her girlfriend who now wears a challenging smirk. 

“What?” She prompts, reaching in and grabbing a handful of the hot pieces of chicken. “You’ve never had a chicken nugget war before?”

“I don’t believe in wasting food.” Eli replies quickly, holding the half nugget in her fingers and carefully eyeing Nozomi. “But you don’t seem to mind?”

“My dear McNuggies,” Nozomi teases, holding a single nugget up in her free hand and bringing back the old nickname. “You have never lived until you’ve had a pointless chicken nugget war with someone else.”

She tosses another nugget at Eli, watching the blonde dodge it and look at her with mixed emotions. Nozomi knows it won’t take long to get Eli to participate and she lifts up another nugget, her smirk growing.

“What’s the matter Mcnuggies~?! You think you can’t win against me in the chicken nugget tos- AH!” 

Nozomi’s cut off as Eli pelts her with a chicken nugget, officially beginning the competition. Nozomi laughs and immediately pushes herself away from the couch and tosses another nugget towards the quarter Russian. Eli’s laughter joins her as she throws her ranch onto the coffee table and hugs the bucket of chicken nuggets closer, not wanting to lose any of her precious ammo. It doesn’t prove to be helpful as Nozomi hits her in the face with half of one of her nuggets and dives in to grab a giant handful of the tiny chicken tenders.

They chase each other around the apartment, tossing nuggets at one another and trying to hide from each other’s counter strikes. Their laughter rings around the living room as the movie continues to play on the screen and Nozomi takes shelter behind the chair while Eli hides behind the other side of the couch. She looks into her bucket to find she has about fifteen nuggets left. She knows she needs to use them wisely. She begins plotting out her next strike when she can feel the back of her cardigan being pulled open and by the time she can react its too late; a _hot chicken nugget_ falls between the long sleeved sweater and her tank top and Eli bolts upright, standing on her feet and shedding herself of the cardigan.

“NOZOMI!” Eli scolds, watching her laugh. “Is that even fair!?”

“All’s fair in love and war, Elichi~” Nozomi replies. 

‘All’s fair huh?’ Eli thinks to herself, quickly forming a new idea. 

She reaches down and grabs a nugget from the bucket before turning around swiftly and looking at Nozomi who sits on the couch, free of ammo. Before Nozomi can dive back to her hiding place Eli pounces, straddling over Nozomi and preventing her from escaping. With quick hands she pulls out Nozomis shirt, dropping the nugget down her front and earning a sharp gasp from the girl under her.

“AH!”

“Got ya~” Eli winks, keeping herself atop the other girl.

Nozomi squirms, reaching down her shirt and grabbing the offending piece of chicken and tossing it away. That really was a  _ hot chicken nugget _ . She looks up to see a triumphant smirk on Eli’s face. The blonde is all too proud of herself for pinning Nozomi and getting her back from earlier. She resists the urge to pout, but an idea comes to her as naturally as singing a song.

“Geeze, Elichi!” Nozomi puts on a tiny frown, rubbing her chest through her shirt gently. “You could have been more kind, that was a really hot one.” 

The look of horror that flashes across Eli’s face is hilarious, but the immediate raise of the blondes hands and her instant panic keeps her laughs from arising. 

“Did I hurt you!? Shit, I didn’t even realize how hot that one was, I’m so sorry I-”

Eli’s apology is halted as Nozomi begins lifting her shirt over her head, revealing an adorable floral patterned bra that holds up Nozomi’s generous bust. Strands of violet hair tumble down Nozomi’s front and back as she pulls the fabric off and flings it across the room, not entirely worried about needing it. Eli’s breath shortens as she takes in the view of a shirtless, smirking Nozomi. Her eyes linger on the cleavage and Eli internally cheers. It’s infinitely better than the small glimpses Eli gets here and there from a low cut shirt. That comment earlier about Nozomi eating the chicken nugget being the hottest thing she’s ever seen flies right out the window as Eli’s graced with the beauty that is Nozomi’s almost naked- 

Her eyes immediately notice the reddening part just above her bra, where her chicken nugget attack landed. She frowns seeing the tiny burn she caused. Not even the gayest parts of Eli could ignore the tender skin.

“Does it hurt?” Eli asks, averting her eyes up to Nozomi’s rather than keeping them on her bust.

Nozomi adores the concerned gaze Eli gives her. She smiles reassuringly, leaning in and pecking Eli’s lips quickly with a kiss.

“It’s fine. I’ve had worse burns from the fryers.” 

The blonde relaxes and her eyes fall down shyly to Nozomi’s chest again. She blushes a darker shade of red, still keeping herself straddled over her now half naked girlfriend. She takes in more of the bare skin, aware of how this is the first time she’s seen Nozomi with so little clothing (excluding the time she woke up next to Nozomi and the girl had stripped her shirt off in her sleep, but Eli didn’t count that because Eli was polite and hadn’t actually seen anything. Much. she saw a great amount of cleavage but that’s about it.) This is a bigger step into their relationship. Nozomi trusts Eli completely and while it’s not something Eli normally thinks about during moments like these, it’s something she can’t help. She really likes Nozomi, she doesn’t want to make her girlfriend uncomfortable in any way.

She notices how Nozomi’s breathing has gotten shorter and heavier. A quick glance to her face shows the tint of pink and her eyes are clouded. There’s a hunger in them, and Eli knows it isn’t for the nuggets they carelessly threw around at each other. The smell of incense still clings onto Nozomi like an invisible blanket and for the blonde it becomes all too much. She takes Nozomi’s face into her hands, holding both of her cheeks gently as she tips it up towards her. Without hesitating, Eli leans down and kisses her softly. Earnestly. It’s a surprisingly sweet kiss given the situation the two of them are in, but it doesn’t take long for that to change.

Eli licks Nozomi’s bottom lip and Nozomi opens her mouth all too eagerly, welcoming the deeper kiss with a happy hum. The blonde’s hands move from Nozomi’s face, one resting on Nozomi’s shoulder while the other descends further, gliding down to the outside of Nozomi’s bra and kneading her chest. Nozomi inhales sharply through her nose, letting out a muffled moan into Eli’s mouth and the quarter Russian’s heart pounds faster. What an  _ incredible _ sound. She can’t believe she’s the cause of such a heavenly noise from an unearthly goddess but as she presses the palm of her hand against it more, another encouraging moan of approval comes from the girl beneath her. 

She pushes Nozomi down onto her back and the violet haired girl wraps her arms around Eli, pressing her chest against the blonde and keeping their lips locked. Eli’s face is hotter than the surface of the sun and the lack of air in her lungs becomes unavoidable. They pull their lips from each other, Nozomi’s chest rising and falling with the deep breaths of air she takes in, and Eli’s does the same. 

She’s still quite lost in Nozomi and begins to plant kisses on her skin. Light, innocent pecks from her lips over to her jaw, and then down to her neck. The violet haired girl tilts her head, welcoming all of Eli’s kisses. Kisses becomes small nips and sucks and Eli leaves a trail of them right from Nozomi’s jawline down towards the still covered chest of hers. Eli’s lips move from her collarbone and she hesitates, seeing the darkened skin caused from her actions up close. Without thinking much about it, the blonde leans forward and gives it a short, sweet kiss; an apology kiss.

Nozomi’s eyes widen at the sensation of Eli’s hot lips touching an equally hot spot, and her blush increases. How can Eli easily go from being the hot and dashing Ayase Eli -with winks that could kill and a kiss to die for- to her adorable, sweet and loving Elichi, who wants nothing more than to make sure Nozomi is given nothing but the best from her? A rush of warmth spreads through Nozomi’s chest and her heart flutters beneath Eli’s touch. In all her experience, Nozomi can’t recall a time where she felt so much adoration and love towards one of her partners. They were barely starting and already Nozomi could sense the differences between having sex with someone you’re attracted to and someone you’re in love with.

Her breath hitches a bit and she covers her face, too shy to confront her own thoughts and feelings. They’ve been dating for a while and if Nozomi were more honest, she’d probably felt this way ever since the blonde admitted she was trying to flirt with her. Eli’s nothing short of amazing. A wonderful caring older sister and granddaughter, incredibly intelligent and athletic and not to mention her figure stood out from many of the locals thanks to her quarter Russian genes.

And out of millions and millions of people Eli could be with, she’s with her. The chubby, spiritually inclined girl who’s known on campus for her fortunes, her sexuality and being the cheery night staff girl at McDonalds. Nozomi’s nothing but average while Eli’s everything but. How is it that Eli was the one trying to get with her all those weeks ago? Nozomi couldn’t remember, or rather, Nozomi wasn’t sure what it was about her that drew Eli so close, but it was too late to go back now.

Both figuratively and literally, Nozomi notes, as warm hands gently pull her own from her face and the first thing her eyes see are bright blue iris’ peering into her own. They ask her many things at once. Are you okay? Is this okay? Do you want to stop?

Eli voices the question she wants answered most.

“Is this too much?”

Nozomi knows how serious Eli is about their relationship. She wants Nozomi to be okay with everything, she wants Nozomi to know it’s okay if she’s uncomfortable. Eli may be clingy, but that doesn’t mean she’s impatient. Nozomi loves it. Nozomi loves  _ her _ . It’s stupid of her to try to deny it for even a moment. Through the short time they were spending getting to know each other better and taking their relationship slow, Nozomi can already tell she loves this girl so much.

Love. What a scary feeling. A scary, yet incredible feeling.

Nozomi allows herself to be a little selfish as she lowers her hands and whispers in a voice so vulnerable that Eli wants to cry.

“Kiss me.”

Eli doesn’t hesitate, giving Nozomi exactly what she requests and placing her lips onto Nozomi’s. It’s sweet at first. Nozomi can taste the ranch that lingers on Eli and her hands find their way into Eli’s hair. Eli’s smiling into Nozomi’s lips, keeping herself balanced above her as they kiss. It deepens a bit and Eli’s all too aware of the way Nozomi’s lips press against hers, conveying a different kind of feeling than all her previous kisses. It’s nothing like the short simple kisses between them or the greedy, hungry kisses from earlier.

This is a declaration of love.

Eli’s happy to reciprocate it. The fluttering feelings in her chest are nothing unfamiliar, but here in just a tank top and jeans -with nuggets littering the room and Nozomi sandwiched between her and the couch cushions- it's unforgettable. She can feel the overwhelming surge of happiness that mingles with the nervous butterflies but it’s a feeling she welcomes with open arms. The feeling of being in love and knowing the one you love feels the same, Eli doesn’t hide her happiness as she adds more passion to their kiss. She wants Nozomi to know her feelings too.

 Nozomi’s grip in her hair tightens as the unsaid words reach her. She’s the first to pull her lips from Eli’s and keeps her arms around the blonde. The blonde in turn gently taps their foreheads together and Nozomi brushes her nose against Eli’s. Soft smiles are shared and Nozomi’s hands travel farther south. They slowly glide from her blonde tresses down her back, Nozomi’s fingers leaving a burning sensation in their wake. Eli shivers and Nozomi giggles from the reaction. Eli’s aware of how Nozomi’s hands find their way to her backside and without any warning, Nozomi squeezes it. Eli squeaks in surprise, her pelvis thrusting forward and colliding against Nozomis, earning moans from the both of them.

Eli’s eyes find their way to Nozomi’s again and the lazy smile on her face says one thing, but the lustful gaze she’s eye to eye with tells her another. Eli’s aware of Nozomi’s hands removing themselves from her and how Nozomi shifts forward, causing Eli to be pushed back onto the couch. Nozomi puts herself into Eli’s lap, her thighs on either side of Eli as she makes herself comfortable there. Eli swallows as she comes face to face with that floral patterned bra that’s the only thing between her and Nozomi’s breasts. She reaches up and cups the outside of her bra, wanting nothing more than to reach behind Nozomi and fling it wherever her shirt landed earlier.

Hands rest atop Eli’s and she looks up, watching Nozomi’s face as the violet haired girl pushes Eli’s hands more firmly against her bust. Eli watches Nozomi’s lips part, a silent moan coming out of her mouth and the blonde bites her lip. She wants to see more of Nozomi and to hear more of her. She wants Nozomi’s naked body pressed against her own and she wants to make Nozomi feel so good, she sees nothing but stars.

It’s then Eli realizes she’s still quite heavily clothed compared to her girlfriend. She pulls her hands away from Nozomi, being quick in reaching down and pulling her tank top up and over herself. She revels in the quick blush of Nozomi’s face as she realizes that Eli is in fact, braless. How didn’t Nozomi notice while they were cuddling? Eli’s cardigan isn’t that thick. Or maybe Nozomi knew but forgot thanks to their nugget war. Eli tries not to smirk as she mentally marks down the score chat. Eli: 1 Nozomi: ...too many to count. 

Well, one point is enough for her anyway, she decides as Nozomi’s hands slide up her navel towards her chest. She inhales sharply as Nozomi’s hands come into contact with the bare flesh of her breasts, rubbing them carefully and grazing her nipples gently with her thumbs. Eli’s moan is immediate and she blushes a dark crimson. Nozomi’s hands are soft and precise. Of course that’s possibly because of the times she’s groped Eli, but those times were few and far between and not like this. Her nipples harden under Nozomi’s touches and it’s pointless trying to hide her moans. It feels way too good.

“Yours are incredible Elichi.” Nozomi comments with a grin, squeezing Eli’s breasts and causing her to moan louder. “You take really good care of them~”

Eli wants to laugh at the comment but her voice has left her. Nozomi’s way too good at fondling her. The stimulation is incredible, but Eli’s tired of being on the receiving end of these hands. She wants to make Nozomi feel good, not the other way around. Not yet anyway. Eli likes to believe she can be patient for some things, but making Nozomi feel good isn’t one of them. She takes Nozomi’s hands into hers, stopping the violet haired girls motions. Nozomi looks curiously at Eli, wondering why the blonde made her pause. 

“Elichi?” She voices her concerns with only her name and Eli moves Nozomi’s hands from her breasts to her shoulders. 

The blonde then reaches behind Nozomi, whispering in a husky voice.

“I want to touch you.”

As she whispers that, Nozomi’s all too aware of Eli undoing her bra, the straps slipping only a bit on her shoulders. She watches Eli pull her arms back around and look to Nozomi. Nozomi has to stop her grin from growing as Eli gives her a look asking if this is okay. Wordlessly, she moves to take her bra off. Her breasts bounce as it’s removed and Eli’s eyes quickly fall on the naked chest close to her face. Despite the obvious answer, Eli still waits for a vocal response from Nozomi.

“I’m all yours, Elichi.”

Eli doesn’t hesitate, her lips immediately finding contact with Nozomi’s now exposed skin. Nozomi laughs at Eli’s eagerness but it quickly turns into a moan as Eli’s teeth graze against her. Her hands find their way back to Eli’s hair, fingers tangling themselves into the blonde strands once again as Eli fondles one of her breasts in one hand and carefully takes the other’s nipple into her mouth. Her tongue circles around the hardened pink bud and Nozomi gasps, arching her back and pressing herself into Eli more. For a moment Eli wonders if Nozomi would feel weird if she reached over to grab the ranch and include it in their foreplay, but when Nozomi moans Eli’s name out the thought is quickly forgotten and she focuses on her partner.

A string of quiet moans and gasps are all that comes from Nozomi’s lips as Eli continues her motions, at different points moving her lips away from one breast to the other. Eli’s free hand moves down Nozomi’s front, tickling the skin and causing the girl straddling her to shiver. Eli pulls away, admiring the small hickeys beginning to form on Nozomi from her. She gazes up to Nozomi’s face, seeing her lips parted and her breathing shallow. The hand that traveled south rests on the inside of Nozomi’s thigh, at the end of her shorts with her fingertips just underneath the pant leg. They make eye contact for what seems like forever until Nozomi’s hands fall downward. She grabs ahold of Eli’s, pulling it out of the bottom of her shorts and gliding it up to her waistband. She closes Eli’s fingers around it and Eli doesn’t need anymore signs to know what Nozomi wants.

The violet haired girl lifts herself up from Eli’s lap, allowing the blonde to pull the fabric down and revealing her light coloured panties with a tiny little bow at the front. Eli does everything to control her breathing as Nozomi assists her in removing the shorts off of her legs and tossing them somewhere behind her. The blonde stops Nozomi before she returns back into her lap and looks down to her jeans, quickly unbuttoning them, squirming her way out of them and kicking them off the side of the couch. She doesn’t miss Nozomi’s hungry gaze downwards and she blushes, realizing that the pair of panties she wears aren’t exactly appropriate for sexy times like this.

“Cat patterned panties huh~?” Nozomi teases. 

“They were on sale and adorable.” Eli defends herself and her cute under garments. “You can’t tell me you don’t own a pair of panties like these.”

Nozomi sits herself back down into Eli’s lap, the thin clothing of her panties pressing against her bare thigh. She registers the damp spot on their front as Nozomi’s arms wrap around her neck. Eli tilts her face up to Nozomi, who smirks at her and whispers in a deep, seductive voice.

“Looks like you’ll just have to find out now won’t you, Mcnuggies?” 

Eli ignores the use of the old and embarrassing nickname again in favour of initiating a kiss between them, all too excited about the events to come. There’s a growing dampness down below and she’s very conscious of her excitement. But she has to wait; the girl in her lap is much more important.

Her hands rest on Nozomi’s hips as the violet haired girl grinds against her thigh. Nozomi moans into Eli’s mouth before pulling away, her face scrunching up in an expression that Eli finds way too adorable for the moment they’re in. She lets her right hand fall to the front of Nozomi’s panties and watches Nozomi’s face as she uses two fingers to press down. Nozomi inhales fast and gasps as Eli’s hands press lower, meeting the spot that rests on her thigh.

“Holy-” Eli cuts her absent minded comment off abruptly. Nozomi’s definitely aware of how wet she is and Eli doesn’t really want to state the obvious. The violet haired girl laughs, mumbling only loud enough for Eli to hear.

“Are you really that surprised?” She asks in a breathy voice.

Eli thinks about it for only a moment.

“Not surprised,” She starts rubbing Nozomi through the fabric, causing the violet haired girl to moan. “Just excited to see how eager you seem to be.” 

Nozomi laughs and Eli likes how she grinds against her in search of more friction. She slides her hand to the elastic waistband of Nozomi’s panties and without much searching her fingers reach their destination. She traces two of them up and down her warm slit, watching as the girl straddling her takes in a short breath of air and exhales it shakily. She can feel her own heart pounding and the heat growing within her. She focuses on her movements, coating her fingers in Nozomi’s wetness with every stroke. Nozomi’s hands grip on Eli’s shoulders, holding herself steady there as Eli continues to stroke her sex up and down with only two of her fingers. 

“E-Elichi.” Nozomi breathes out in a voice that sounds almost pleading. 

The teasing is getting old and Nozomi’s becoming eager for release. Eli kisses the girl on top of her lightly before using her other hand to pull her underwear down. Nozomi quickly accommodates, allowing the blonde to get the dirtied fabric off of her and with the rest of their discarded clothes. Eli takes in the beauty that is her girlfriend in full nudity as she hovers just above her lap. Her fingers are still gripping into Eli’s shoulders and the hickeys she’s left stand out more now than they did earlier. Her short breaths are almost like pants and her eyes are glazed over with lust. Eli uses her fingers to stroke outside Nozomi’s sex again before finding her entrance. 

Eli gasps when she sticks just her index finger inside of Nozomi, completely thrown off by how slick her walls are and exactly how hot it is inside. Her mind swarms with a million different thoughts as she pushes slowly into Nozomi and she isn’t brought back to reality until her finger is almost three quarters inside and her girlfriend sighs out her name contently. Eli watches Nozomi lean forward, her arms hanging around her shoulders and face only inches from hers. She retracts her finger almost completely before pushing it back into her and Nozomi’s grip around her tightens. 

Eli licks her lips and presses them to Nozomi’s. Nozomi kisses her back with vigor, moving her hips and angling herself better against Eli’s hand. The blonde appreciates the change and increases the pace of her finger gradually. She pumps it in and out a couple more times and as Nozomi gets used to the feeling, she begins to raise her hips and push down against Eli’s hand in time with her thrusts. Eli waits until there’s a good rhythm before she carefully adds her middle finger into the mix. It surprises Nozomi and she cries out much louder than her previous moans, definitely enjoying the second addition. Nozomi’s sounds of pleasure fuel Eli’s drive and the warmth within her begins to burn. Their short breaths mingle as their bodies grow sweatier through their movements and the blonde pushes her fingers further into her lover. Nozomi clutches onto Eli as if her life depends on it, reveling in Eli’s touches.

“A-Ah..!” Nozomi cries as Eli’s fingers graze  _ there _ .

Eli makes sure her next thrust pushes deeper and sure enough, she hits the exact spot she’s been searching for. Nozomi’s back arches and she clings to Eli, calling out Eli’s name over and over, like a mantra meant only for their ears. Eli doesn’t hold back as she keeps her pace going, her other arm embracing Nozomi. She curls her fingers inside of her lover and Nozomi almost shouts, the action bringing her closer to her climax.

“Elichi..!” She gasps out, gripping her nails into Eli’s back. “I-I’m close!!” 

Eli wastes no more time and she adjusts the position of her hand, pushing the two fingers inside of Nozomi further and pressing her thumb right on the bundle of nerves that rests at the top of her folds. Nozomi arches further into Eli and her walls clench around her fingers as Eli presses against her clit harder, circling it with her thumb.

“E-Elichi!! I-I’m- aH-” Nozomi almost shouts but words are lost on her as she reaches her climax, her body pressing into Eli as her walls flutter around her fingers and thighs quake from the intensity of it all.

Eli immediately slows her movements, watching Nozomi with a focused gaze and riding Nozomi’s orgasm out. She keeps her free arm around her and holds her steady keeping her close as her sweat covered body relaxes. She pulls her fingers out and plants short, sweet kisses around the bend of Nozomi’s shoulder and neck. Nozomi’s tight grip on her loosens as she comes down from her high, pressing herself to Eli and snuggling into her one armed embrace as she works on catching her breath.

Eli reaches to the floor, grabbing her tanktop and using it to wipe her hand clean. It wouldn’t matter if she dirtied it, laundry day was tomorrow and she still had another clean shirt somewhere in her room. Once her hand is dry she wraps it around Nozomi, smiling as the girl in her arms continues to take in large breaths of air. Despite Eli’s own heavy breathing, she could feel the rise and fall of Nozomi’s chest perfectly against her. She loves it. She loves  _ her _ . 

She looks down to Nozomi to see her half lidded green eyes staring at her. Her hair ties are loosely holding her twintails together and her bangs are quite messy, some strands of hair clinging to her cheeks. Eli watches as she smiles at her and she can feel nothing but love coming from those bright and beautiful iris’. She returns the smile with one of her own, leaning in to press a kiss to Nozomi’s forehead.

They stay like that for a while, nothing but an almost completely naked pile of limbs snuggling on the couch. Eli glances at the clock to see the hands reading a time quite later than Eli expects it to be. She turns her attention back to Nozomi and whispers to her.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed.” She decides for them. 

Nozomi glances to the clock as well, pursing her lips and thinking to herself. Eli waits patiently before Nozomi stands up from her lap, laughing a bit as she stumbles and has to use the couch arm rest to support herself. She glances at the practically empty bucket of chicken nuggets on the floor before stretching, giving Eli a generous view of her very round butt.

“Before we do that,” Nozomi begins, turning to Eli as she reaches around and pulls her scrunchies from her hair. “I’m feeling kinda hungry.”

Eli blinks. Well, that isn’t all too surprising. They didn’t exactly eat many of the nuggets Maki brought them earlier so it makes sense Nozomi’s feeling hungry. Eli thinks about the food they have in the cupboard, wondering if Nozomi might be content with cup ramen or some cereal for the time being.

“I know we have cup ramen for sure, and some cereal.” Eli begins, sitting up as she tries to recall the contents of their practically empty fridge. “We could scour the kitchen and see what we come up with though.” 

Eli watches as Nozomi ties her hair into a high ponytail (one that would be much like her own if it weren’t falling from its own tie.) She turns to her, a tiny grin on her face. The kind of grin that can only mean trouble. Eli watches as Nozomi grabs an unopened ranch dip, pulling back its label as sits back onto the couch. She uses a free hand to brush some loose strands of her hair and looks at Eli with a much different gaze from the tired one she wore earlier.

“Actually,” Nozomi starts, reaching out and pushing Eli back onto the couch. Eli doesn’t struggle, lying back and watching as Nozomi slips between her legs. Nozomi sticks two of her fingers into the dipping sauce, getting a good helping of the creamy liquid on her fingers and looking her girlfriend dead in the eyes.“I’d prefer to eat out tonight.”

Eli can’t even word a reaction as her mouth falls open and she watches her girlfriend lean down and grab the hem of her panties between her clean fingers. She lets out a raspy gasp as she watchings Nozomi yank them down and smear the ranch up from her mid thigh and closer to her now unclothed sex. The last thing Eli registers in her mind is the seductive smirk Nozomi gives her before she leans down and licks the ranch off her thigh with a content hum.

* * *

“WHAT?!” 

Maki groans and Nico sighs, looking at the customer with dead, red eyes.

“We turn the milkshake machine off at two miss.” Nico repeats herself to the taller girl with the giant penguin button on the strap of her bag. 

The blonde girl sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to come up with something off the top of her head.

“Well, what would you suggest?” She asks suddenly, and Nico and Maki glance to each other confused.

“Suggest?” Maki blinks and the blonde nods.

“I was going to bring my girls home milkshakes.” She explains. “See I did something really stupid at the aquarium and now one of them’s really irritated with me and the other is doing everything she can to.. calm the waters so to speak.” The blonde explains. 

Maki’s phone goes off and she turns the conversation between the blonde and Nico into background noise as she sees a notification from Eli. She raises her eyebrows and opens it up. Did Eli think she had to text Maki when it was safe to come home? 

‘Why would she be texting me? She knows I’m not coming home.’ She furrows her eyebrows as she opens up the conversation with her roommate.

“MAKI I TRUSTED YOU.” The message reads in angry capitol letters. Maki frowns, immediately typing a reply.

“What are you talking about?” The redhead keeps her phone out, glancing to Nico and the blonde as they scan the menu for things that might get her girlfriends spirits up.

The reply is instant and Maki looks back to her phone. Her eyes widen and she smirks, unable to hide her amusement. She looks to the two in front of her, speaking in a clear voice.

“Hey,” She begins, catching their attention. “You could always try some  _ hot chicken nuggets. _ ”

The blonde and Nico stare at Maki in confusion before she turns her phone to them, flashing them the newest message from Eli. Nico reads it once, her eyes widening and she rereads it again to make sure she understands it right. She groans, covering her face with one hand and mumbling something about how she knew it and that Nozomi has no shame. The customer on the other hand shouts another surprised ‘WHAT!?’ before bursting into a loud fit of laughter. Maki pulls her phone back, looking over the message one more time.

“HOW COULD YOU LET NOZOMI SEDUCE ME WITH CHICKEN NUGGETS?!”

Maki decides not to respond and pockets her phone, watching as the customer chooses to buy some nuggets thanks to the incredible message Maki shared with them.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you weren't sure about the last part: There was an edit of Mari Ohara from Aqours on that "tall, blonde and gorgeous" McDonalds advertisement and I couldn't resist including my fav Aqours girl into the mix.
> 
> If you listened to the Third years part of the drama CD you'll understand completely why she's referencing an aquarium and has a penguin button.
> 
> tHANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR INTO HOT NUGGETS AND FOR COMMENTING AND LEAVING KUDOS I'M VERY SORRY YOU SUBJECTED YOUR EYES TO THIS NONSENSE.


End file.
